


you give love a bad name

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, stripper!veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: “Really, V? Candy and Netflix?”“Yes. I googled what's a good comfort food for when your girlfriend catches you stripping and this came up. ”





	you give love a bad name

On Wednesday, Josie bumped into her her at the coffee shop.

On Saturday Josie called her. She had waited a few days as to not appear so eager. She couldn't deny that she really wanted to see her again.

On Friday they went out. Apparently, Veronica had a very busy job that took up most of her time. Josie didn't mind, at least they got the chance to spend time together now.

On Monday, they walk through central park and share a kiss. It's giggly and uncoordinated, but Josie was always taught that practice makes perfect.

On Sunday, Josie changes her Facebook status to in a relationship.  
-  
“Are you sure you can't come?”

It was Valerie's birthday and Josie was taking her somewhere special.

“No,” Veronica sighed as she did her eyeliner, “I have to work. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. Ring me when you get off.”

“Sure thing, babe.”  
-  
Veronica had a power kink. She liked being in control. She ruled Riverdale high and when she moved to new York, it was like things just fell into place with her. It was a gift, really.

After senior year, there was a million things she could've done. She could've went to law school or become a fashion designer. For a moment, she was content with that. Then she wasn't.

Her night job happened by accident. She had come to the place her friend Toni worked at for support.

The way Toni moved was something magical. What was even more intriguing was the way she captured everyone's attention. [Hell, she couldn't even look away.] Veronica for the first time in her life was envious. She wanted that.  
-  
She got Toni to teach her some moves then help her get in. The owner, a middle aged woman named Hilda, didn't seem to mind.

“How soon can you start?”  
-  
Valerie sighed as the cover was finally taken off her eyes. She hated not being able to be aware of her surroundings; having Josie and Mel on either side of her did help relax her some.

“A strip club?”

Valerie didn't mind. She had never been to one and had always been curious.

Deep red lights emitted from the ceiling as a voice boomed through the room, “Get in your seats and get our your cash! Here comes the main event: _Vixen_.

Josie practically ran Valerie over to get a seat near the front.

Valerie shared at look™ with Melody as they shook their head at the friend.

“Was she always like this?”

“Yup. I think so.”  
-  
Veronica walked slowly onto the stage, red heels shoes clicking against the floor. She swayed her hips to the fifty shades version of crazy in love and paused at the pole.

She glanced over the crowd as she lowered her hood to reveal her face. Dark shadowy eyes and black glittery painted lips. She looked good and she knew it.

She circled the pole and swung her head from side to side, feeling her hair move softly against the black of her cloak.

She unbuttoned it slowly, letting everyone see the red lingerie set underneath it.

She jumped onto the pole and slid back down slowly, dropping to her knees. She crawled to the edge of the platform and began scooping up some of the money.  
-  
“Ronnie?”

Her girlfriend's head popped up and her mouth dropped. Josie leaned up in her seat and Veronica ran back to the dressing room, squeezing her eyes shut at the shouts of complaints that followed.  
-  
Josie tried calling Veronica, only to have each call denied. It didn't take long for Josie to fill up her voicemail box.

Four days passed and Josie got the message. Calling was pointless.  
-  
Veronica laid in bed with a bowl of popcorn and M&M’s while she watched Skins on her laptop.

She threw a piece of popcorn at the screen as Effy’s weird doctor popped up.

“Boo!”

Toni watched from the doorway with shame.

“Really, V? Candy and Netflix?”

“Yes. I googled what's a good comfort food for when you're girlfriend catches you stripping and this came up. ”

Like clockwork, Veronica's phone began to ring.

“Speak of the devil.”

Toni snatched the phone away before she could decline it.

“Give us one minute, Josie.”

Veronica gave her a betrayed look, “Et tu, Brute?”

“I skipped school a lot so I'm not even going to try to guess what that means. Talk to your girlfriend. It's what us adults do.”

Veronica groaned, “You really had to use the grown up card. Okay, give me the phone.”  
-  
Josie sat across from Veronica awkwardly at the coffee shop.

“Thanks for answering my call.”

“Toni answered it actually.”

“Well, okay. Tell Toni I said thanks.”

“Will do.”

Veronica took a sip of her coffee as an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

Josie sighs irritably, “Alright, let's cut the bullshit and get straight to it. Why didn't you tell me?”

“What would I have told you? I like to take off my clothes for money.”

“....Well, that would have been a nice place to start.”

“Look, I didn't want you or anyone else judging me. That's why I didn't tell you.”

“Judge you?” Josie scrunched up her nose,“For what? Having a job that makes a shit ton of money.”

Veronica's jaw drops by a inch, “You're not mad? Or disgusted?”

“Should I be?”

“Yeah. A bunch people are seeing my dance around naked.”

“I know. That's what strippers usually do.”

Josie reaches for Veronica's hand, “Look, as long as you're okay with it, then so am I. The club does have a hands off policy don't they?”

Veronica laughs lightly, “No one gets to touch except for you.”

Josie nods, “Good. There is one thing I've been wanting to ask since though.”

“Lay it on me.”  
-  
Getting a pole installed into your room was easier than Josie thought it would be.

She had also bought a disco ball to go with the setting.

Veronica sat on Josie's bed in her usual costume as she waited patiently for Josie to finish setting up.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, just one more thing.”

Josie plugged her phone into her speakers then clicked on the song she wanted to play.

Veronica bit down on her lip as she registered what song was playing.

“I'm in love with a stripper? Really?”

Josie nodded exuberantly, “Only the best for you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> anybody catch the sabrina reference?? comments are nice.


End file.
